


Plain and Simple

by joyster



Series: The Beauty in Imperfection [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ember Island, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, Zutara, Zutara Month, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyster/pseuds/joyster
Summary: If you asked Katara she'd tell you that she's a very patient person.If you asked Zuko he'd blatantly disagree.





	Plain and Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Month 2015 Day 12: Patience 
> 
> A/N The story referenced is a Norwegian Fairytale (read it at SurLaLune Fairy Tales) I felt like it kind of fit into the story and whilst this may still make sense with no knowledge of it, I'd recommend giving the story a read so you feel in the loop.

If you asked Katara she'd tell you that she's a very patient person.

If you asked Zuko he'd blatantly disagree.

It wasn't that she was unable to be patient; she just seemed to prefer not to be unless it benefits her.

Similarly, Katara had somehow formed the opinion that she was subtle…

\- - - 

It was a calm day in the palace which, to be honest, was a total blessing for Zuko considering dramas about the colonies making a comeback after the birth of Kuei's heir. Zuko hadn't budged and the new nation that was Aang's pet project of sorts continued. After that success Zuko had believed his council would ease off but they hadn't. It was only after a closer-than-usual call with an assassin (the frequency of which were decreasing steadily) that he could be convinced to take a break.

Katara used it as an excuse for them to visit Ember Island. His nervous courts were happy to see him out of the palace particularly with his girlfriend. Despite their initial reservations about the pair and after the Fire Lord had threatened any naysayers would be punished they'd started becoming increasingly pushy that the relationship moved along.

Zuko was 20 now. There was no Fire Lady and no heir. He'd been on the throne for almost 5 years; it was about time he set an example of a stable home for his nation.

Katara seemed to have begun sharing these sentiments.

"It's coming up to our 3rd anniversary Zuko. Third. That's 3 years of us being together. Wow…" then she'd shoot him a pointed look and play with her mother's necklace.

He'd raise an eyebrow at her and she'd blush, pull the strangest contorted expression and walk away. She'd never seemed more like her brother in her life.

\- - - 

She'd managed to convince him, using her best puppy seal eyes, to have a three day holiday on the resort island which could be buffered by a day on either side working with the community and surveying the environment and what was required for it to improve.

As their ship approached she'd note how romantic Ember Island was, especially without her brother and his wife there with them.

She'd booked them seats at the theatre on the second night of their visit. The Ember Island players were putting on a musical rendition of the "East of the Sun and West of the Moon" myth.

At dinner beforehand she'd organised for them to go to a restaurant. She'd gotten the Komodo chicken despite his repeated warning that it was very spicy.

"I know Zuko, but they serve it with this lovely yoghurt if you ask. In my opinion the fiery spices marry well with the cool yoghurt."

Zuko let it slide. She seemed convinced that he was none-the-wiser and he kind of enjoyed watching her various attempts to bring marriage into his awareness. She'd play the 'restaurant game' where she'd point out tables, as subtly as she could really, and ask him or suggest herself their story.

"Those two," she said pointing to a young couple around their ages, "are recently engaged and going to the theatre after their meal."

"Well I think they're co-workers discussing the current boom in honey pear prices."

She screwed her nose up a bit, "I don't think so, they're too familiar for co-workers."

"old school friends then?"

She sighed, once again convinced that her boyfriend was oblivious.

Which, usually, he was. But with all the pressure from his council, insinuations and his own personal desire, marriage was on his mind.

\- - - 

At the end of the play, which was unnecessarily musical in Zuko's opinion, Katara intertwined their fingers and commented on the how wonderful the wedding was.

"You hated it Katara. You spent the entire first act complaining about her being practically sold off."

"Yes and I stand by that. But the wedding was lovely."

"It wouldn't have been so complicated if she'd been a bit more patient," The Fire Lord pointed out

"Well, he should've told her beforehand."

"He did tell her beforehand. He told her that she'd doom them both if she spoke to her mother alone."

"He should've trusted her and respected her as an equal by telling her everything about the spell earlier."

"It was a spell, he probably couldn't have told her anyway. That's usually how they work."

"It's a story Zuko, they can work however you like"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled that had to be make-believe because it took far less than three years for the couple to get married.

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"You said something…"

"Oh… I just said that the special effects were decent…"

She was a terrible liar.

They both knew it.

He just chuckled, kissed her on the forehead and began to leave the theatre.

\- - - 

That evening Katara had reprimanded herself as she ran a comb through her hair. They were still young there wasn't really a rush or anything.

She just loved him; the way his face would lights up when he saw her or talked about improvements in the Fire Nation or his Uncle. She loved the way he'd scrunch his face up and pinch the bridge of his nose when he was frustrated. That he'd open doors for her, despite there being servants, because he liked to do little things for her. She loved how passionate he was and how determined. She loved that he always treated her like an equal and took her opinions seriously. She loved his smile and his warm chuckle.

She wanted to see his face and make him laugh every day for the rest of her life.

She wanted to be able to go on romantic holidays without the possibility of the Northerners shaming her family at the prospect of them behaving dishonourably. She wanted people to stop saying she was a power hungry hussy with little true care for him.

Most of all she wanted to help him. She wanted to take some of his burdens as Fire Lord. She wanted to have the power to walk into his meeting as it ticked into its forth hour and demand a recess. She'd caught his love for the nation, which in some ways she loved because it was so like him; wounded but still proud, determined and willing to work hard and try.

She blew out her candle and got into bed. It was dark and she was half asleep but she registered the sound of the door opening and then closing again. Her sheets pulled and then her waist was wrapped in pleasant toasty warmth. It was winter in the Fire Nation making it agreeably warm during the day with a cold sea breeze particularly prevalent from dusk.

He'd be gone by the time she woke up in the morning (he was always up before her) and there was never any funny business. She mused to herself that, like in the story, she was lying beside an unbelievably handsome prince (Fire Lord actually). She loved him; it wasn't like his court was trying to marry him to someone else at this point. She decided it was best that she just enjoy the way things were and be grateful that he's safe and healthy.

He pressed a soft kiss into her hair and settled in, spooning her; a smile resting on his mouth as he revelled in the freedom that came with the vacation. Despite being reluctant beforehand as he hated to leave work undone and had a pessimistic tendency making him believe the moment he'd take a break there would be another fiasco that would cut it short, he was really enjoying having more quality time with his girlfriend. Her pushing for a proposal was amusing to him because it was already being planned. He'd enlisted Toph to make her a Fire Opal Engagement Ring. She was right 3 years is a big deal, it's exciting and he thought, as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo, that he'd pamper her tomorrow on their anniversary. He'd already gotten her a hair piece and ancient Southern Water scroll but she deserved a massage, a day at the beach and breakfast in bed.

He wasn't going to ask her to marry him because his court wanted him to or because she'd been hinting at it for months. He wanted to ask her to marry him because he loved her; plain and simple.

He wanted the proposal to be as special and beautiful as she is.

So she'd have to be patient.


End file.
